Catch Me If You Candy
Catch Me If You Candy is part of the sixth episode of season 3. The episode features Captain K'nuckles accused of a being the Candy Bandit, with Flapjack trying to prove his innocence. This episode is paired with the series finale, Fish Out of Water. Summary The episode begins with a couple getting their candy stolen by the infamous Candy Bandit. The next day, Flapjack is digging through the garbage. He finds one piece of candy, but then K'nuckles tells him that he found an entire barrel of candy for free. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a barrel of donation candy for the couple who's candy was stolen. K'nuckles admits that he stole the barrel and Flapjack makes him promise never to do it again. While looking for the donation booth, Flapjack is chased by the Candy Bandit and ends up dropping the barrel. The next day, a police officer draws a picture of what the Candy Bandit looks like and shows it to Flapjack, greatly upsetting the boy. Constable Norm promises to catch the Candy Bandit, which causes everyone to laugh hysterically. While laughing, a piece of candy drops out of Bubbie's mouth. Upon opening her mouth, as instructed by Constable Norm, everyone sees K'nuckles fast alseep on a huge pile of candy. K'nuckles is taken to jail on charges of being the Candy Bandit, but Flapjack is convinced that K'nuckles isn't the Candy Bandit. To prove him innocent, him and Lolly Poopdeck pretend to be a couple on a date to lure the real Candy Bandit. It works, but upon rushing to jail to tell K'nuckles that he's innocent, Flapjack finds a huge hole in the wall of K'nuckles's cell and K'nuckles asleep on a big pile of candy. He admits that he stole it, but claims that he's not the Candy Bandit. He decides to prove it. The townspeople, armed with flaming torches, set out to capture the Candy Bandit because he broke out of jail. K'nuckles, meanwhile, is looking for the Candy Bandit. The crowd catches him and Flapjack demands that he prove that he's not the Candy Bandit. K'nuckles reveals that he stole the candy from the Candy Barrel, causing Peppermint Larry to call for the constables. It is revealed that the Candy Bandit is actually Constable Norm, who didn't mean to steal any candy. Due to the heavy breathing induced from running, he misunderstood what people were saying and thought they were giving him the candy as a reward for keeping them safe in the guise of a crime-fighting superhero. K'nuckles is thrilled that he's innocent, but when he's still arrested, he questions why—Norm points out that while K'nuckles may not be the Candy Bandit, he's still guilty of stealing candy, since he stole all the candy from the Candy Barrel. The episode concludes with K'nuckles being punished by being Constable Norm's crime-fighting sidekick. Notes *This episode marks the final appearance of Norm. Category:Minor Character's major appearnces Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles